What Comes After
by Auburn Divinity
Summary: As we know all chibis enjoy trickortreating on Halloween and any other time they can get away with it, this is a short story about what happens after.


The chibis had just come home from trick-or-treating; loot bags full. Rashid had escorted them, giving Melody the evening off.

Chibi Heero: (dumping his bag of candy on the floor) I'm gonna see what I got.

Chibi Duo: (removing the cape of his bat costume) Why? Melody won't let'cha eat any tonight.

Chibi Quatre: She has'ta makes sure it's safe.

Rashid: Yes, Quatre-sama, it is best to make sure all the candy is in sealed wrappers.

Chibi Relena: (rubbing her chilly arms) I shoulda beed a printhess with long sleeves steada a ballerina.

Chibi Wufei: (whispering) Any way they're still both stupid sissy costumes.

Rashid: (handing the cold chibi a blanket, where he got it from nobody knows) Here web sister of Quatre-sama.

Chibi Trowa: What's that sound?

Chibi Wufei: (taking out his vampire teeth) I didn't say nothin'. --He'd already been warned not to make fun of Relena's costume.--

Chibi Trowa: No it's comin' from outside.

Chibi Heero: (Depositing all his sugar daddies and jujubes into Duo's bag) Yeah I hear it too.

Chibi Duo: Hey! What'cha doin'in my candy?

Chibi Heero: Nothin.'

Chibi Duo: (Looking into his sack) Ewww, you put all your icky stuff in here. I don't want it.

He tried to 'give' them back to Heero, who prepared to punch him.

Chibi Relena: Don't! You won't never get to eat any of your candies if you fight.

Rashid: Kindly pick those up, Quatre-sama's web brothers.

Chibi Wufei: Yah, Melody will throw it all away if you don't.

Chibi Trowa: (lifting his tiger pawed hand to his lips) Shush. I still hear that noise.

Chibi Quatre: (hiding behind Rashid) What is it? It's getting louder.

The sound outside had started in low and then started to grow.

Chibi Heero: It must just be loud Tricks-or-treaters. I think.

Chibi Relena: It sounds like theys singing, sweety.

Chibi Duo: Sounds like 'Jingle Bells.'

Chibi Wufei: Well they not smart, 'cause it's not Christmas an' I can't understand the words.

Outside the song went into its chorus.

Chibi Quatre: (really confused) I think they're sayin' pumpkin bells.

Chibi Duo: What's a pumpkin bell?

Chibi Heero: How should I know?

Chibi Quatre: (still in close proximity to Rashid) They must want candy. Right?

Chibi Duo: (runs to his bag and fills both hands with sugar daddies and jujubes. Eager to get rid of the offensive sweets.) Quick open the door. 

Chibi Wufei: What are you doin'?

Chibi Heero: Tryin' ta poison 'um.

Chibi Quatre: That's mean.

Chibi Relena: Melody won't let'cha poi-sin peoples, Duo.

Chibi Duo: (dropping some trying to get to the door) Well, ain't none of us gonna eat 'em.

Chibi Trowa: What if they don't take 'um?

Chibi Quatre: Just throw 'um away.

Chibi Duo: No! I can't do that! Then Gorge will get sick, cause it eats the trash. --Gorge; Duo's affectionate pet name for the trash truck--

Chibi Relena: But machines can't get sick.

Chibi Trowa: Yes huh, Heavyarms got sick once.

Chibi Relena: How'd that happen?

Chibi Trowa: Too many back flips.

Chibi Heero: (whispering to Wufei) Wing Zero got sick a too much Relena.

Melody: (heard from upstairs) Aren't you going to give the trick-or-treaters candy?

Doubtfully, all the Chibis, except Quatre, look out the window. The first song had ended, but the singers started another.

Chibi Relena: They looks like normal peoples.

Chibi Wufei: Almost.

Chibi Trowa: But not Quite

Chibi Relena: I think they're just normal girls.

Chibi Wufei: (under his breath) Isn't 'normal girl' an octymarun.

Chibi Duo: Cum on let's just give 'um the candy already.

Chibi Quatre: I don't think we should open the door. They didn't say Tricks-or-treat, they're singin.' You don't open the door for people singin' on Halloween, it's bad.

Chibi Heero: Well Melody don't think so. She told us ta open it

Chibi Quatre: (dragging Rashid with him) Melody! Don't!

Too late Melody had opened the front door; they could see the light from the window.

Overheard singers: Deck the patch with orange and black  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Take along your goody sack  
Fa la la la la, la la la la. 

Chibi Wufei: It's not Christmas.

Chibi Trowa: But they're not singing Christmas words.

All the Chibis, minus Quatre, gathered around the open door.

Singers: Screech owls hoot, are you list'nin?  
Beneath the moon, all is glistn'in— 

Chibi Duo: What'cha doin'?

Chibi Relena: You're supposed to shout tricks-or-treat and then you get lotsa candies, I have a full bag inside.

Chibi Wufei: (nudges Relena) Don't talk to them—they might think they're allowed here.

Girl two: (points to Trowa and squeals) Kitty.

Girl one: We're caroling, not trick-or-treating.

Girl two: Yeah 'cause we never know what to do when someone says trick.

Chibi Wufei: Your doin' it all wrong, you're not apos'ta go caroling on Hallo-ween.

Chibi Heero: Yeah you do that on Christmas.

Girl one: The puppy talks.

Chibi Heero: I'm not a puppy—I'm a werewolf.

Girl one: (grins) even better.

Relena: He's my boyfriend.

Chibi Heero: Am not.

Girl two: We're pumpkin caroling.

Girl one: (holds up loot bag) It's more fun then trick-or-treating and we still get candy.

Quatre finally managed to drag/pull/push Rashid to the door.

Girl two: Ohhhh, he's big.

Girl one: Can I climb him?

Rashid: No.

Girl one: (pouts) meanie, (sniffs) You're no fun. If I can't climb him can I have a piggy-back ride?

Rashid: No. Who are you?

Girl two: (curtsies) I am called Auburn Divinity. And that's Mania.

Mania: (yells) Hiyas all.

Chibi Duo: That's a weird name.

Melody: Duo!

Chibi Wufei: What are ya posed ta be?

Mania: A girl, duh. And (points to Auburn) she's confused.

Auburn: (points to Quatre, who's barely visible from behind Rashid) How cute it's Mushu, dragons are cool.

Chibi Quatre: (getting braver) What's pumpkin carolin'?

Both Girls: This---

Dashing through the streets  
In our costumes bright and gay  
To each house we go  
Laughing all the way.  
Halloween is here,  
Making spirits bright,  
What fun it is to trick-or-treat  
And sing pumpkin carols tonight.  
Oh pumpkin bells! Pumpkin bells!  
Ringing loud and clear. 

Chibi Wufei: Stop!

Auburn: (Nudges mania) The little vampire doesn't like your singing.

Chibi Duo: What's a pumpkin bell?

Mania: Orange – Jingle, jingle.

Chibi Quatre: (takes the candy Melody had for the girls and puts it in their bags) That was very nice.

Auburn: Thanks short stuff.

Mania: Hey! Be nice to short people.

Chibi Duo: Yeah, Melody says ta be nice all the time.

Chibi Relena: (worried) You better get home fast, it's late, an' gobby-lins are out tonight.

Auburn: That's okay, Mania scared them all.

Chibi Wufei: (whispers to the tiger ant the werewolf) They're both a little scary.

Chibi Heero and Trowa: uh-huh.


End file.
